


monthsary nga naman

by InspiritsExoL



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, Smut, happy motmot, kalat so much
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiritsExoL/pseuds/InspiritsExoL
Summary: monthsary nga naman pagbigyan ang kalat ni raphraph. una shower together lang naman bigla nauwi sa...
Kudos: 42





	monthsary nga naman

**Author's Note:**

> jusko lord ang kalat ko po hahaha pero pagbigyan ang motmot nila

umaga pa lang, pumunta nila sa beach to celebrate their monthsary. buti nga pinayagan ni chairman that they would both take a leave.

nagenjoy lang sila. nagtampisaw sa may dagat, ate a lot of yummy food, nagswimming at snorkling.

simple lang naman kasi plano ni raphraph for their monthsary. gusto lang nila to spend time together without thinking of work or anything. sila lang dalawa focus.

after the small and simple dinner nilang dalawa to celebrate their monthsary, pumunta na sila sa hotel room that raphraph booked for the both of them. the room was simple pero halatang mamahalin din.

raphraph brought out wine pero syempre may warning na siya kay drei. "this is not juice. wag mo lalaklakin. low tolerance boyfriend ko pero grabe uminom."

drei's face flushed. "oo na. 2 glasses lang. di ako mahilig sa wine."

so they settled sa couch and toasted their wine glasses. "for more months and years to come sa relationship natin."

"yes for more years!" sabi ni drei.

after drinking strictly 2 glasses lang kasi ayaw niya na kasi maging wasted on a special occasion. 

"hala late na pala!" sabi ni raphraph while cuddling drei closer to him.

"oo nga noh." drei yawned. the wine is getting into his system na din and di siya sanay sa wine kasi. "mauuna na ako magshower."

"sabay na tayo mag shower. para tipid sa tubig!" loko ni raphraph.

"ayaw." belat ni drei.

pero medyo persistent si raphraph. "monthsary naman."

"hay nako. sige na nga." 

kaya excited na excited si raphraph to go to the bathroom with drei. siya pa nga unang naghubad bago si drei. biglang nahiya si drei to remove his clothes in front of his boyfriend. hindi nga din siya makatitig kay raphraph who was already naked. 

/pero rold his abs talaga/

"should i remove it for you?" 

gulat naman si drei sa offer ni raphraph. "no na. ako na." then he slowly took off his shirt, then his pants, tapos paused for a while before removing his underwear.

this is really awkward. bakit nga ba sinabi niya sige na nga?

sabay sila pumasok sa shower booth. the water was warm at it calmed the uneasy drei. nagulat siya when raphraph was suddenly scrubbing him. 

"oh bakit gulat na gulat ka naman diyan? shower together nga diba?"

"wait lablab! nakikiliti ako." makilitiin kasi si drei talaga kaya nga hindi siya nagpapaspa.

pero after knowing na makilitiin si drei, raphraph continued scrubbing drei.

sa sobrang kiliti ni drei nanghihina na tuhod niya feeling niya madudulas siya. actually muntikan na siya madulas at napakapit siya sa braso ni raphraph. 

pagkatingala niya raphraph was looking at him n hindi mapinta ang expression. actually kanina pa hindi makatimpi si raphraph. his self control naflush na din sa drain.

he suddenly pulled drei close. magkadikit na mga dibdib nila. iba pakiramdam kasi both of them were naked. ramdam na ramdam nila ang pagkabog ng puso nila. raphraph slowly cupped drei's cheeks and kissed.

the kissed that started soft, slowly escalated into passionate kisses. he entered his tongue inside drei's mouth and then their tongues started dancing inside.

pagkatapos bumaba yung halik at inikot niya si drei. drei was already facing the wall while raphraph was licking and placing kisses and nibbles around his neck. nanghihina ang tuhod niya kaya napakapit nalang siya. "aaaah." drei was even letting out soft moans.

both of them know hindi lang simpleng make out ang magaganap dito. raphraph has been itching for the opportunity na maging intimate pero palagi niya iniisip it's going to be drei's first time. he wants it to be special for him and the monthsary is special.

he stopped kissing drei. "love love, can we do it now?"

instead of answering drei faced raphraph and tipped toe before kissing raphraph. that's his answer. yes. he wants to do it. 

after the kiss they shared, pinatay ni raphraph ang shower, sinandal si drei sa pader and started kissing almost every inch of drei's body. dati ang pinaka mababa niyang kiss kay drei was his collarbones pero now that both of them are completely naked bumaba ito to drei's chest. 

drei's hands were just trying to grip anything na maaabot niya while he slowly goes down.then raphraph suddenly on his knees tapos raphraph kissed member. sobrang shookt si drei hindi niya alam ano gagawin. tapos biglang hindi lang kisses. sinubo bigla.

at first it felt weird pero masarap pala. napapaikot ang mata ni drei with the pleasure he is feeling and unconsciously he was gripping on raphraph's hair. because of the pleasure din kaagad naman na labasan si drei. gulat naman siya biglang linunok ni raphraph and wiped yung natira away from his lips bago buhatin si drei papunta sa bed then he carefully laid drei down.

"are you sure about this love love? pwede naman next time na?"

"no. i also want to do it now."

with that said another round of kissing almost every inch of drei's body. tapos raphraph got something from the drawer. condoms and lube.

he squeezed a generous amount para hindi masakit. one finger. two fingers. three fingers. until fully stretched.

then he slowly lifted drei's legs for easy access. ngayon nakapulupot na legs ni drei sa bewang niya. "i love you." he whispered bago konti konting pumasok sa butas ni drei.

to divert the pain, pinuno niya katawan ni drei with butterfly kisses and started sucking his collarbones hanggang umabot sa nipple ni drei.

masakit sa simula and drei was gripping on the sheets so hard. pero konti konting gumalaw si raphraph.

"r-raphraaaaaaaaph." napapasigaw si drei sa halo ng sarap at sakit. 

"masakit ba?"

"no. p-please go faster." rinig na rinig how their bodies are coming together.

binilisan lalo ni raphraph. "aaa-h b-bab ang s-sarap."

"i- i love y-ou." sabi ni drei while catching his breath. medyo napapaiyak na si drei. after both reaching the climax at parehas sila nalabasan... raphraph pulled away and whispered "i love you. happy monthsary."

"i love you too." tapos sumiksik si drei sa may kilikili ni raphraph and wrapped him with his embrace.


End file.
